


[Moodboard] Beverly x Miriam Roommates AU

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Hannibal Moodboards [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fanart, Mood Board, Roommates, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Hannibal AU: Beverly Katz x Miriam Lass {Roommates AU}Beverly and Miriam are roommates while they are attending the FBI academy. They are also lesbians. ;)
Relationships: Beverly Katz/Miriam Lass
Series: Hannibal Moodboards [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	[Moodboard] Beverly x Miriam Roommates AU

**Author's Note:**

> {[On Tumblr](https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/625481043393298432/hannibal-au-beverly-katz-x-miriam-lass-roommates)}

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Certainty Comes From the Evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261572) by [violet_storms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_storms/pseuds/violet_storms)




End file.
